My Happy Ending!
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Kagome's long lost sister has moved away far far away and has made Kagome all heart-broken what will happen? Read-on and find out :)
1. Author's Note

**My Happy Ending!**

**A One-Shot Fanfic for my dear friend: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga **

_A/N: Okay readers here is a new story for you guys to read. I am making for my best friend: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga because she is feeling down and sad so maybe...this story will cheer her up. _

_Warnings: this fanfiction is COMPLETELY made-up! also...this story is based on real facts but characters are real/fiction so...hope you all will likey!xD_

_Note: Don't worry Neko...it will be okay :) just read and review peoples and maybe neko too n.n Now... on with the story I say!_' _


	2. A Happy Family!

**My Happy Ending!**

**A Fanfic By: sonicmilahedgie**

**A/N: **_welcome to this new story about a family relationship that's good then one day it became sad...please read and you will see what happens _**:)**

**Chapter One: A Happy Family**

"Kagome, where are you now mom is looking for you to see you about something!" Kagome's sister, Reiko wondered around a forest that is so big you could easily get lost. "Yes, yes I heard you Reiko...I am coming sheesh," Kagome said annoyingly jumping off a high tree branch.

"Hurry Kagome-Chan or she will be upset"

"Yea Yea I heard you!" "_BAKA ane-chan!_" Kagome said in her mind.

"Yes Mom what is it you need help with?" Kagome yelled out loud from outside her backyard coming into the small house. "Oh Kagome dear, please help mother with the chores will you?" Kagome's mom smiled her a nice smile and walked-away.

"_THAT's WHY YOU RUSHED REIKO TO GET ME?!_" "HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE STUCK AT HOME DOING EVERYTHING?"

"Kagome dear...please you hardly help o-" "BULLSHIT MAMA REIKO NEVER EVER HELPS AND ALWAYS GOES OUT THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"KAGOME ENOUGH! now help or you won't go out!"

Kagome was upset and refused to help her mother, and she just ran into her room and slam the door behind her.

*_IN KAGOME'S ROOM_*

***cries on her bed while laying down***

"Why? why must I do everything!" suddenly her cell rings it was a phone call from her best friend from school named: Mila.

"Hi hi Kagome-chan, lets hit the mall and arcade huh?"

"Oh Mila, I'm so upset, my mama thinks that I do nothing when I do all the cleaning and stuff; ohh what to do?" ***cries***

"Don't worry tomodachi, it's just family you know how some families are...mines worse..."

"Lol I bet yours isnt..." Kagome cheers up and smiles. "Thanks your the best" "but I can't go out now I have chores..."

"maybe this weekend?" "I love to..." ***hangs up the phone and helps her mom with chores***

"_KAGOME_!" "yea yea, I hear ya!" Kagome said in her mind while coming down stairs.

Kagome does the laundry, sweeps the floor, mops, cleans the restrooms and finally...her bedroom.

_**-45 Mins Later-**_

"Thank you my dear, I'm sorry I gave you such a headache...why don't we have a girl's night just you and me tonight?"

"Lol I love that..." Reiko yells from her bedroom, "I'm going out!" and drives away.

"sometimes I wish your sister would stay home instead of being with the boyfriend...sighs."

"me too mama,"

-_**The Next Day**_-

"Kagome, up for school before you're late!"

"ugh...another morning...blah' " Kagome yawns and gets ready for school.

she gets her backpack ready and has her shoes on while eating sushi for breakfast.

"I made your favorite for lunch dear..." Kagome's mom smiles while handing her daughter a lunch box filled with fish and egg omlets and for dessert, POCKY!

Kagome looks at her Mother and gives her a warm hug before taking the bus to school. Thanks mama, your the best.

**Author's Note: Well, there's ch. 1 lol I know kinda lame, sorry haven't wrote in a long time kinda boring but it will get interesting promise...hope Neko loves this story I will try to make this story funny maybe? until next time which will hopefully be soon xD I plan on finishing this story first since I got some time on my hands... ~sonicmilahedgie~**


	3. A Late Party&Gaming Contest!

**My Happy Ending!**

**By: sonicmilahedgie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just this awesome fanfic that I am making for my best friend: Neko Kyuketsuki Uuchiha!~ hope she feels comfort when she reads this for her enjoyment. :) Now with that being said...On with the story!**

**Author's Note: Inuyasha belongs to: Rumiko Takahashi & Adult Swim!**

**I have no right in keeping the characters just my own and my friend Neko**

**:) lolz my friend Neko...get it?...xD **

**What happen last in Chapter One: A Happy Family!: Kagome's sister: Reiko got Kagome to come home to help her mother out with some chores...Kagome got upset but still did them so she could go out with her best friend, Mila Hedgie.**

**Next...Comes school...Greeeat...what will happen? Read and Find -Out!**

**Chapter Two: A Late Party and Gaming Contest! **

_*sighs* "I wonder what will happen today?..."_

_"I hope my sensei won't give out too much homework..."_

_*_**At the school now**_*_

"_Attention all students...Today will be a test to see how smart you are, not only comparing grades but, how talented you are with other things._ And Next week, we will be having a festival at this school that is all-"

"Greeeat...MORE work and STRESS!" Kagome cries out while having her head on her desk. "Now now, students...We must be thankful for our principal, for it not be for him, we wouldn't have such a great education system here in Tokyo..."

"Cheer up Kagome-Chan...Remember, _ARCADE!_" Mila said cheerfully, flashing a bright, white smile Kagome's way. Kagome sighed another sigh filled with sorrow, and sadness, she could hardly concentrate on her tests and studies.

The school bell to let the students out rang 10 mins later while all the students hurried out the door, Kagome and Mila walked silently outside.

"Come-on, Kagome this is too much,"

"What is?"

"You and stress etc I'm sick of it, _COME-ON!_"

"M-mila..."

Mila just dragged her tomodachi by the arm and into the anime-gamer arcade.

"Here we are...Now, turn that frown upside down..." Mila said with a smile as she

got into her coin box and pulled $10 in change and gave it all to Kagome.

"N-nani?...What's this for?"

"Lolz...PLAY-TIMEE!" Mila yelled in her kitty-mode as she ran away from Kagome and

started playing her DDR(Dance Dance Revolution) game.

"Okay..." Kagome laughed and started playing Tekken and Final Fantasy.

After 5 hours of playtime the girls had decided it was time to go home.

So...off they went walking and also because the arcade was closed lol.

"Hey...Mila-Chan...You hungry?"

"yea a little why?"

"My mama packed me a lunch but I was too sad to eat and I was depressed I had to eat it later lol...Want to eat some food with me?"

"_meow'_" Mila meowed still in her kitty-suit/Kitty-Mode and hopped on Kagome's left shoulder and smelled the delicious food.

"Okay, let's see now...Where to have this lunch?" Kagome said while looking around the town...few-several mins later she had found the perfect spot.

"Lets sit under here it's close by both our houses kit." Kagome said.

"_meow_" Mila meowed and sat on the picnic blanket Kagome layed out in the grass under the Sakura-Tree. The girls were having their lunch/dinner when suddenly...

"Hmm...I smell _HUMAN,_" a Youkai growled while looking at Mila and Kagome.

Mila stopped eating and hissed at the full demon. "It would appear that it is a human and a ko-neko milord," a green imp pointed out with his staff of two heads.

"Ohh wow...She's a pretty woman..." Kagome said blushing having starlit eyes.

"_Meow_" Mila hissed and leaped onto the imp's arm and bit him.

"ouch you bitch...that hurt..." Jaken wailed in pain and he smacked the cat on the forehead with his staff.

"Hey! Don't hit my friend you _TOAD!_" Kagome yelled to Jaken as she caressed Mila in her two arms. "A-are you okay Mila-chan?" Mila smiled her kind, warm smile and collapsed in Kagome's arms. Kagome looked furious now, as she laid her best friend on the picnic blanket and got her bow-and-arrow out of no-where.

"_TALK you toad...What did you do to Mila?_" Kagome pointed the bow-and-arrow at Jaken. "Heh, you _DAREE _point that stick at me?" the Imp-demon smirked a evil one to Kagome. "_Look you mean, ugly toad IDK who you think you are, but you hurt my friend, and now you will pay with your life!_" Kagome aimed her bow-and-arrow at Jaken, and when she was about to fire, Sesshomaru stepped in the way.

"_What do you think you're doing to my servant you Ikekie?_" Sesshomaru growled with his demon-eyes showing in the darkened mist. Kagome froze and stopped _DEAD _in her tracks as her face became a soft, rosey color on her cheeks.

"uhh...umm..." Kagome started to say...

"_I'm waiting..._" Sesshomaru said again tapping his right pointer finger on his arm as if he were impatient.

"_Ohh My...what PRETTY eyes you have, and Kimono,_" Kagome blushed.

"Excuse me...Miss can I know your name? I think you are very beautiful...Can I please know how you have that pretty silver hair of yours?"

"_Milord's not a woman you bitch, Lord Sesshomaru is a Youkai, you pathetic excuse for human-being,_"

"She's a he?...Ohh sorry...You just look so beautifu-" suddenly Kagome's cell phone rings it was her Okaa-san wondering where she was. Kagome text her saying she is alright and that she will be home soon. "Well...gots to go I bid thee farewell Mister...

Youkai. Kagome bowed and she left taking Mila with her to her home.

"Strange Human..." Sesshomaru and Jaken said together and disappeared within the forest of Inuyasha. "_MAYBE WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY...MAYBE SOON, BUT YOU WILL BE MINE IKEKIE,_" "_B-but milord...she's-_" "_URUSAI!_" Lord Sesshomaru said with his hand to Jaken's face and he shut up.

"Mama I'm home," Kagome yelled coming into the house. "Welcome home my ojou,"

Kagome's mom, Mimirou said happily and gave her a welcome home hug. "_meow_"

"Oh...Kagome dear...who's the cat? You already have Buyo..."

"Okaa- she is my dear friend Mila, she likes to turn into a cat," Kagome explained as she set Mila down on the ground so she could turn back into a human.

"Konnichiiwa," Mila said with a wink to Kagome's mother and she bowed with respect.

"H-hai, my dear...you certainly surprised me," Mimirou laughed and smiled at Mila.

"Oh, you're so Kawaii too, would you like to stay the night?" Kagome and Mimirou said in unison. "Hai, if that's okay?" "sure it is..._NOW it's time to PAR-TAY!_" Mimirou and Kagome yelled happily and turned the music on and danced and ate food and drank sake and sweet tea; since Mila does not drink, and they also did Karaoke and Mimirou and Kagome were surprised that Mila could sing and dance.

The night went on until 2am. and Kagome was drunk with all that sake and Mimirou was passed-out in the livingroom while Kagome and Mila played video games and played music until they fell asleep soundlessly and had sweet dreams.

**Author's Note: Okay, there you have it, there's chapter 2. I had it in my head a while now, just had to wait until I had time to post it. well, R&R please and no flames, but suggestions are required and thanks again for reading...Hopefully**

**this story will get better... :) until next time readers and fans! Hope Neko Kyuketsuki Uuchiha is loving this story still. xD**


	4. An Unexpected Family Trip!

**My Happy Ending!**

**By: sonicmilahedgie**

**Disclaimer: Hello again Inuyasha Fans! I am soo glad you guys are liking this fanfic. **** I'm even thinking that I'm a better author thanks to your comments. I will try to make this story interesting and long. Thanks for the support. Hope Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha is still enjoying this story I made just for her to cheer-up. xD**

**Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha and Friends just this awesome story and my friend: Neko. lol xD Inuyasha and his friends specifically belongs to: Rumiko Takahashi & Adult Swim!**

**Special Thanks To: my best friend, Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: Thanks for reviewing and liking it, I hope you still get that feeling of when I'm done with the chapter you want to read more xD it makes me happy knowing I'm becoming a better author and thankies for being my best friend!^^ And another special thanks to the new reviewer: LoveInTheBattlefield: Thanks soo much for liking this story, I am very glad not only my best friend likes it, but you do as well. **** Hope more reviewers will like/love this story as well. xD with that being said…On with Chapter Three!**

**What happened last time in: My Happy Ending! Chapter Two: A Late Party and Gaming Contest! Kagome gets stressed from school, she doesn't seem to be herself…On the other hand, Kagome meets a mysterious Youkai and a Toad-Demon. Kagome gets confused when he says she will be his mate, Will Kagome ever meet him again? Or was that encounter just a dream? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Family Trip!**

"_Kagome, KAGOME!_" Mimirou called from the kitchen. "_Kagome, WAKE-UP! Hurry, I am making: French Toast for breakfast for you and your tomodachi._" "_Mmm…_" Kagome grunted in her sleep. "_KAGOME-NOW!_" Mimirou roared from the kitchen. "_H-hai mama,_" Kagome said half asleep while turning to face her tomodachi, she throws a pillow at Mila.

"_Mila-chan, Okimasu-yo, Haiaku-des, or Noo Pocky after breakfast…_" Kagome said trying to bribe her tomodachi. "_Mmm?_" Mila grunted in her sleep yawning and stretching, smacking her lips while getting up. The girls get ready as fast as they can and ran towards the kitchen in a flash to eat French Toast. Several minutes later, Mimirou asks Kagome: "_Kagome Hime, did you girls pack up for this weekends trip?_" she said with a smile on her face.

"_I-IIe Mama, arigatoo,_" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Mila's hand and they rushed upstairs to get ready. "_Doushite-mo Kagome-chan?_" Mila asked as she looked at her friend who just got two suitcases from her attic and stuffed clothes in them. "_N-nothing,_" Kagome said while trying to figure out what to wear for the day. Just then Kagome and Mila came rushing down the stairs to Mimirou all dressed and ready for the trip. "_Juunbi-Dekishmashite Okaa-san,_" Kagome said while putting her duffle bag across her shoulder. "_H-hai Mimirou-Sama,_" Mila replied with a wink she was wearing her black and red plaid mini-skirt with a red tank-top that said: "_Girls Rock_" from Hot Topic and her black boots. While Kagome was wearing her black and red Chinese dress from China her Okaa-san bought with Japanese Sandals.

"_Alright Girls, let's go and have some fun,_" Mimirou said with a smile as she turns on the car and off they went for summer vacation.

**~On the Road now~**

Mila looks out the window fascinated by the view outside while in the car. "_Ohh wow, how beautiful,_" Mila says looking at the cars and trees that surrounded them. "_Mila-chan, here, have something to do,_" Kagome said while handing Mila her mp3 player to listen to and some crayons and a coloring book. "_K-kunsha-suru ane-chan,_" Mila said receiving them and coloring in the coloring book while listening to: "_I Hate Everything about You" By: Three Days Grace_. Kagome was on her laptop on word document writing her poems and such. A couple of hours later Mila falls asleep in the car having a horrible nightmare.

**~Mila's Nightmare~**

"_Mila-chan..here," Kagome says while putting a necklace around Mila's neck. "Arigatoo Kagome," Mila purrs as she looks at the pretty shiny necklace around her neck. Just then came a knock at Kagome's front door. "Hai, I'm coming all ready," Kagome yelled as she rushed to get the door then- "Growls," "N-nani?!" Kagome said frightened as she slowly backs away from the door and tries to run away. A tall kawaii youkai with long sliver hair chased after Kagome and took her away without a peep. Mila cried as she saw her tomodachi being carried away by some Youkai._

**~End of Mila's Nightmare~**

Mimirou tried waking Mila up for a snack break…But it was no-use…She still didn't wake-up. Not even the smell of her favorite snacks or drinks helped either, and Kagome and Mimirou began to worry as they continued on trying to wake the sleeping neko up from a horrible dream.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for Chapter Three! Awe' poor poor Mila-Chan stuck in her realistic nightmare….Scary huh? What will happen to poor, lil old me? **** And…Who is this Youkai that mysteriously took Kagome away from her home? Is it someone we know? Or is it a friend?...How will Mimirou and Kagome go on without Mila-chan? Well…You gots to wait and see…xD until Chapter Four! Peace~**


	5. Mila's Horror and a Familiar Face!

**My Happy Ending!**

**By: sonicmilahedgie**

**A gift for: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Friends! He belongs to: Rumiko Takahashi & Adult Swim! I just own this fanfiction & Neko! xD **

**Thanks: Thanks again fans of Inuyasha and others who like this story…**** I will make sure this story goes on as long as I can think of it…So please stick with me until the very end! I know it will get better! Just be patient… Now let me stop taking and let you read. **

**What happen last time in: Chapter Three: An Unexpected Family Trip! Kagome gets a wake-up call from her Okaa-san and is told they are going to a Family Summer Vacation Trip. Kagome wakes her best friend up and they both rush to get ready. While on the road Mila experiences something new while looking outside the car window, soon she falls asleep and has a horrible nightmare where she can't wake up and Kagome and Mimirou are trying so hard to get her up for a snack break. What will happen to poor me?...Will I ever wake up from this bad nightmare or will I be stuck in a horrible state? Read this Chapter and you will see. **

**Chapter Four: Mila's Horror and a Familiar Face!**

"_Mila, Mila-chan! Onegai, Okimas!_" Kagome and Mimirou cried-out in tears while trying to wake-up Kagome's friend. "_Haiaku!_" Kagome burst into tears while shaking Mila to wake her up, but she was still sleeping. Few minutes later went on like nothing as Kagome and her mother tried and tried…They called the doctor, but that didn't help. They tried calling her relatives but sadly, she had none. Kagome worriedly ran away from Mila and her mother into the woods that was by her mother's car. Kagome's mom yelled after Kagome to come back, but Kagome had disappeared. Deep in the middle of the woods somewhere, Kagome runs into a big tall tree with cherry blossom pedals blowing away from the tree. "_Oh, how beautiful! Wish Mila-chan was okay so she can see too, she would have loved it, because she loves pretty flowers that smell pretty,_" Kagome cried her eyes off once more, then suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards Kagome's way _HARD_. Kagome struggled trying to catch herself but the wind carried her and she spinned around the whirlwind like a tornado.

Kagome gasped trying to catch her breath as she clutched her chest and wiped her tears away. She felt sad once more as she continued on walking, wondering around the woods once again. Kagome continued her walk as she looked forward marching like a soldier would. A dark silhouette that was like a person, was walking just like Kagome, as she became scared, she screamed while covering her eyes with her hands.

"_Oh, come now wench…Is that how you greet me after a short while of being away?_" Sesshomaru asked glaring evilly at the girl. "_H-huh?...W-what?_" Kagome began but was cut off by the great youkai. "_Shhh…Not a word now, I sense something is troubling you, what is it?_" Sesshomaru asked. "_Why master, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have fallen for the bitch?_" Jaken smirked looking at his master. Suddenly, three lumps appeared on top of the Imp's head and he apologized. Seeing this, Kagome started to laugh and cry at the same time. "_Ohh, that's funny to you huh? Why don't I teach you a lesson you no-good-for nothing w-_" then Jaken collapsed on the ground right by the girl's feet.

"_Let her be Jaken,_" Sesshomaru roared evilly as he took Kagome in his arms and ran away. "_Y-yes milord,_" said Jaken still beat-up on the ground unconscious; he looked and saw that he was running away somewhere. "_M-matte-yo Sensei!_" Jaken yelled frantically as he tried catching up to the youkai.

_**~somewhere in the woods in a small hut~**_

"_shitsurei shimasu? Demo…Koko wa doko?_" Kagome asked puzzled looking around the small cabin/hut looking shack. "_We are in my house wench,_" answered Sesshomaru as he gave her a bowl of porridge with some fish to eat. "A-arigatoo," Kagome bowed taking the food from Sesshomaru. "_Anata no Kangei wench,_" Sesshomaru replied then left to get his only servant. While eating, Kagome thought on how to get her friend to wake up before Sesshomaru got back.

**~Meanwhile…~**

"_mmm…_" Mila opens her eyes slowly. '_M-Mila-chan!...' _Mimirou gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "_H-hai Mimirou-sama…" _Mila grinned looking up at Kagome's mom. Mimirou cried and hugged Mila tightly, "_watashi wa anata ga daijobuda ureshii,_" Mimirou cried again. "_Kagome Doko ni aru no?.._"Mila asked worried about her tomodachi. "_Watashi ni wa wakaranai, she ran into the woods and never came out,_" she cried covering her face again. Just then, they heard a crash. "_N-nani?!_" Mila and Mimirou said together as they looked around to see where that sound came from.

"_grr…SESSHOMARU-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?_" Jaken cried feeling alone, he looked up and saw two females. "_Uh-oh…I'm in trouble!_" Jaken cried-out trying to run away but it was no use, within a flash Mila grabbed the imp's robes by the collar. "_UNHAND ME, HUMAN! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS OF YOURS,_" Jaken yelled and smacked Mila with his staff of two-heads. "_Ouch! BAKA-TOAD!_" Mila yelled and tightened her grip on the imp. "_YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION, UNDERSTAND?_"

"_I'M NOT ANSWERING ANYTHING TO THE LIKES OF YOU!_"- Mila punches him on his face and he got bruised-up. "_I-I mean…Ask away tomodachi,_" Jaken said happy hoping he won't get beaten up anymore. "_Where is Kagome?_" she asked getting mad. "_How should I know Ikekie! I don't know_"- Mila kicks his ass and he falls to the floor. "_Ohh…I see pretty colors ma-_" Jaken shakes his head and comes back to reality. He clears his throat and looks at Mila angrily. "_I have no idea where she may be…All I know is that I got separated from Lord Sesshomaru and I'm looking for him,_" Mila looked at him with disbelief and shook her head.

Within several minutes, Sesshomaru came and stared at Mila and Mimirou coldly. "_Jaken,_" "_Yes milord?_" "_Why are you with this mortal?_" "_Milord,_" Jaken bowed. "_I was looking for you, when you split without me, and I was panicing, but never found you, suddenly…I come across this wench and she questions me about that other girl, I tried telling her I don't know where she was but-_" "_Jaken, I've heard enough, we have a guest waiting for us at home,_" "_Huh?..who?_" "_Don't ask, just come,_" Sesshomaru said and flew away slowly. "_MILORD!_" Jaken yelled taking hold of Lord Sesshomaru's kimono. "_Ohh…no you don't,_" Mila said throwing a rock at Jaken and he fell to the ground again. Sesshomaru looked Mila's way evilly as he stopped and faced her.

"_What do you want HUMAN?_" Sesshomaru asked. Mila, still looking at the youkai angry cleared her throat and asked the question again, this time…To Sesshomaru. "_Where's my friend named Kagome?_" Mila sneered at Sesshomaru. He stares at her, clears his throat, and answers her question.

"You're _FRIEND, is safe with me, don't worry._" Mila gets a knife and points it at the Youkai. _"TAKE ME TO HER, or YOU DIE," "Alright calm down, follow me." _An hour passes and they reached his home. "_Here we are, home sweet home,_" Sesshomaru bows letting the ladies in. "_KAGOME!_" Mila and Mimirou yelled coming into the cabin.

"_Hmm?...For a second there, I thought I heard my okaa- and tomodachi,_" Kagome said in her head as she approached the front door, to her surprise, it _WAS_ them. "_KAGOME!_" Mimirou and Mila yelled happily running to her and giving her a hug. "_Ohh, we missed you,_" Mila and Mimirou said still hugging Kagome.

"_I missed you guys too,_" Kagome said crying as she returned the hug. "_Kagome-chan, why is that Youkai here?_" Mila asked. "_Oh…we just…bumped into each other in the woods, and he brought me here,_" Kagome blushed while answering Mila and her mother.

"_HUH?!_" they responded puzzled as to why she was blushing and couldn't believe what she just said.

**There, Done with Chapter Four! Took me a while because, I was busy with other stuff etc. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **** Until next time readers and fans! **** Please don't forget to Read & Review!~sonicmilahedgie~**


	6. Kagome's Explanation New Fate Awaiting!

**My Happy Ending!**

**By: sonicmilahedgie**

**An Inuyasha fanfic for: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha!**

**Disclaimer: Hello again readers and fans of Inuyasha and this story! I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Hopefully, it gets more interesting! Well…On with the story I say! Lol! What Happened in Chapter Four: Mila's Horror and a Familiar Face! Mimirou and Kagome desperately tried to wake Mila up from her nightmare, but it was no use because, she was stuck in it, Kagome ran away crying; she couldn't bare to think about what would happen if her friend never woke up. Then, she meets the youkai of the west again, this time seeking his help maybe finding a way to cure Mila, and bumps into the Imp, trying to ask him about her friend, he refuses and gets hurt. Soon after, Kagome is shocked when she sees both her best friend and mother standing in the doorway to Sesshomaru's home; wanting a very good explanation…Kagome is forced to tell them both on how the Youkai and herself came to be together.**

**Thanks: LoveInTheBattleField: so happy you like it I will try to make it more interesting and with more details, maybe I will put Inuyasha lol! Idk yet you would just have to see… Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: okie dokie I shall continue… xD *bows* & last but not least: my bro: Jack Bonhomme: ha ha I know right, just remember it's like realistic but with different characters and I will try to make it worth your while to read xD so please…Bare with me too. I will try my best to make a character based on your personality etc. If not this story, maybe a different one? **

**Chapter Five: Kagome's Explanation and a New Fate Awating!**

"_Kagome-chan, why is that Baka-Youkai here_?**" **Mila said hissing while looking at Sesshomaru. "_W-well….Umm…" _Kagome started to say, but blushed a bright pink trying to answer Mimirou and Mila. "_KAGOME! WHY IS HE WITH YOU_?" Mila and Mimirou yelled together getting frustrated as to why Kagome was with the Youkai and his servant.

"_Mama….Mila…_" Kagome said sighing and looking at them both. "_mmm-hmm, we're waiting_," they said tapping their feet frustrated as they waited on the explanation. "_Grr…I bumped into him while running in the woods, I was shocked to see him too, believe me.._" Kagome explained and quickly looked away. Just then Sesshomaru ran in front of Kagome and sneered at her mother and tomodachi. "_My apologies ladies…I'm afraid she can't tell you why, but I will gladly explain her explanation to you, _" the Youkai answered still looking at Mimirou and Mila with cold eyes.

Mimirou and Mila looked dumb-founded with their jaws wide open as Sesshomaru said that comment. They looked at each other for a few minutes and nodded at him. "_Okay, like I_ _was saying, this miko and I ran into each other again in the woods, not too long after you_ arrived, I took her here because she was concerned for the mortal," Sesshomaru stated while pointing his finger at Mila.

"_S-she…was…concerned…for me?_" Mila said surprised pointing to herself. "_That's right Mila-chan, you scared me half to death, and I thought I would never see you again!_" Kagome spoke up after a short while of being silent having tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Kagome ran away somewhere in the cabin away from everyone crying. "_KAGOME,_" Mila and Mimirou yelled trying to run after her. Sesshomaru looked at the two mortals with evil eyes again holding them back from chasing Kagome. "_LET HER BE,_" he growled turning into his demon-form.

Mila shoved his arm off of her chest while Mimirou shivered in fright. "_You don't scare me Sesshomaru,_" Mila spoke up and ran towards Kagome's direction.

**~Somewhere outside beyond the forest of Inuyasha~**

"_Kagome….KAGOME! Onegaimasu-des!_" Mila yelled from beyond the trees as she continued her search for her friend. She heard nothing but birds chirping all around the forest. "_Kagome…_" Mila called once more and was about to give up on finding Kagome when suddenly, a gust of wind appeared in front of Mila.

It was a wolf-demon and a hanyou. "_Hey, who's the babe?_" Inuyasha asked having goo-goo eyes eye-balling Mila. "_Grr…You disgusting mutt! Falling for a disgusting human! Shame on you asshole,_" Koga yelled angrily punching the hanyou on top of his head. "_Ohh, my!_" Mila gasped looking worried about the dog demon. "_Hey what are you staring at? Can't you see you're in NO-BUSINESS getting into our fight?_" Koga yelled. "_s-sorry,_" Mila bowed looking embarrassed and stopped talking.

"_Hey you mangy-wolf, I would shut up if I were you,_" Inuyasha answered angrily while drawing out his Tetsusaiga and pointing it at Koga. "WIND-SCAR!" he yelled the attack aiming towards the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Suddenly a few seconds later, Koga leaped up and just barely missed Inuyasha's attack. "_Heh, dumb mutt-face! LATER~_" and with that Koga did a whirlwind soo big he vanished.

"_HEY COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY-WOLF!_" Inuyasha growled as he became more mad then put his Tetsusaiga away in the Tetsusaiga's sheath. "_Ehh, no matter…I'll just get him next time when he leasts expects it heh,_" Inuyasha said looking beyond the forest. Suddenly, he looked at the girl and scratched his head. "_Hey, what's your name?_" the hanyou asked. "_M-me…_" Mila pointed to herself. "_No, I'm talking to a tree, Mochirou you, you baka!_" Inuyasha answered growling at the human girl.

"_Hi, I'm Mila,_" Mila said curtseying to the hanyou. "_Yea, yea whatever let's go_," Inuyasha said pointing ahead and walking away. "_huh_? _Where are we going sir_?" Mila asked but followed close behind him as they traveled beyond the forest of Inuyasha.

**~Somewhere around 2-3 hours later~**

"_Hey…Puppy, I'm getting kind of hungry, you think we could stop for a break?_" Mila asked as her tummy growled still walking behind the hanyou. "_Huh? P-puppy?!_" Inuyasha yelled-out. "_Listen, I'm no freaking' puppy you got that?_" he growled out loud, loud enough for Mila to hear. "_Whatever you say…PUPPY!_" Mila answered hugging the hanyou. "_Grr…Yamero!_" Inuyasha barked angrily. "_Look, if you're tired and hungry FINE..We'll stop for a while, but only a while until you're finished then we continue walking got it?_" Inuyasha ordered. "_Oh, Thank-You puppy,_" Mila answered happily giving Inuyasha another hug and a kiss on his cheek that he blushed. Mila and Inuyasha stopped in front of the tree where he was asleep decades ago by a priestess, the priestess was never to be found so, Inuyasha forgot about her and ate with Mila.

"_Mmm…Yummy! This food is DELICIOUS puppy!_" Mila said crying for joy at eating the porriage and veggie soup the hanyou found. "_Heh, it's not much…But at least it's edible, I'd figure since you humans love these kind of foods, I'd go to the market and get a box._" Inuyasha smiled and finished his meal; soon Mila and Inuyasha were about to head-out again when thousands of demons appeared out of nowhere! "_Heh, this is a synch!" "Iron-REAVER-SOUL STEALER!" _Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up in the air where the demons were and killed them with his bare hands. "_Heh, that will teach em,_" Inuyasha smirked as he was victorious against the loose demons. "_Ohh, puppy, you were great! My HERO!_" Mila said happy hugging the hanyou and giving him a kiss on the cheek again. Inuyasha blushed once more, "_I-It was nothing…_" he said then continued on their journey.

**~Going to where Kagome Was~**

Kagome still runs away crying as she suddenly stops. "_W-where am I?_" Kagome asked not knowing where she was. She wipes her tears away, getting scared, she continues to run then suddenly, she falls into a mysterious well. She screams, not knowing where this will take her, she continues to fall.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter Five, surprised huh? Yes…I wanted to bring back Koga and Inuyasha because, it wouldn't be a Inuyasha fanfic without them. Am I right? xD hopefully, this was a good chapter as well, I kinda rushed it trying to think of what to write next and how to bring out the other characters because, everyone keeps begging for more, and I wanted to write on how Mila will encounter these new faces you know? Well, see you guys in Chapter Six! ~sonicmilahedgie~**


	7. A suspicious attacker and Unknown Era

**My Happy Ending!**

**By: sonicmilahedgie**

**A Inuyasha Fanfic for: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that you all love my fanfic, I will try to upload longer chapters as I go along with this story. xD I'm so glad this is an interesting fanfic. **** I will surprise you all more and more with interesting information about this story, so please bear with me as I continue.**

**Author's Note: This story is for my dear friend: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha! I made this fanfic for her because I wanted her to cheer up from her sadness from her sister that has moved away. This story is based on her feelings toward her sister and how much she misses her; also that's where I got the idea from. **** So thanks so much Neko for the idea. Now…..On with the story I say!**

**What happened last time in Chapter Five: **Kagome's Explanation and a New Fate Awaiting! Kagome finally explains as to why she is with Sesshomaru to her mother and her best friend. Seeing that they don't understand, Kagome attempts to run away as she runs, Mila tries to stop her while Sesshomaru gets in the way and lets Kagome go. Mila gets pissed off and runs after her anyway, leaving Kagome's mom and the Youkai at his house. While searching for Kagome, Mila meets new people: a wolf-demon and a hanyou, while they battle a little battle, the wolf-demon leaves while the hanyou gets upset that he's gotten away. Having no choice, the hanyou takes Mila along his journey as they both search for her friend together. Meanwhile, near the bone-eater's well, Kagome stumbles upon it while accidently tripping over the edge and falling in. What will happen to Inuyasha, Koga, Mila and Kagome? Well, my friends I'll answer that shortly…Enjoy Chapter Six!

Chapter Six: A suspicious attacker and The Unknown Era!

Kagome continues to fall endlessly deeper into the bone-eater's well; she gets tired of falling and suddenly starts talking to herself for some time wondering when the endless falling will cease. "_Grr, this is such a pain in the ass! Dammit, I think I have been falling for over an hour, and I'm getting hungry,_" Kagome complained, hearing her tummy rumble. Then out of the blue, she hits the end of the well _HARD _on her ass. "_Ouch, that hurt,_" Kagome said while rubbing her bottom; she looks around the empty well filled with bones from countless demon-battles and such.

"…_..This is totally creeping me out!_" Kagome yelped hugging herself while trying to find a way out of the dark hole. "_I just gotta find a way outta here…But how?_" Kagome continued to wonder for a while then suddenly, while looking around, she found a vine that was connected to the top of the well. "_Ohh, a way out, horray!_" Kagome leaped for joy as she took hold of the vine and climbed out of the well.

After what seemed like forever, Kagome finally climbed out of the well. "_Huh?..This doesn't look like the well back at the forest, because this sakura tree is WAAAY taller,_" Kagome explained as she looked around the forest. "_Hmm…If THIS isn't the forest of Inuyasha, then what could it be?_" She kept on pacing back and forth all around the new found forest.

~Back to Mila and Inuyasha~

"_N-no…I mean it! That was amazing Puppy, not only there were tons of demons about to kill us, you saved me!_" Mila giggled while walking alongside the hanyou. Suddenly….Inuyasha growls as he catches a whiff of Human Blood. "Doushite-mo Puppy?" Mila asked cocking her head to the side. "_I smell trouble coming our way, FAST,_" Inuyasha growled evilly while shoving Mila behind him. "_It's best if you stay behind me,_" Inuyasha said looking back at her. Mila nodded and listened to the hanyou while the rustle of the wind suddenly became harsher. "_Oh my, is this a half-breed I sense?_" a deep voice with a dark silhouette asked walking towards the hanyou. Inuyasha continued to growl as he holds onto Mila's hand.

"_Sesshomaru,_" Inuyasha growled looking at his older brother in the eyes. "_Huh?..You know this DEMON?_" Mila asked getting scared still holding onto Inuyasha's hand tighter. "_I see you have a human with you brother,_" Sesshomaru said pointing his poison claw finger at his otouto's back. Inuyasha still had his eyes fixed on Sesshomaru's while getting his hand onto his tetsusaiga.

"_I-Inuyasha…_" Mila started to say but she let him be as she stayed put still looking frightened. "_PREPARE YOURSELF SESSHOMARU, BECAUSE TODAY'S THE DAY YOU DIE!_" Inuyasha said charging at his nii-san drawing out his great sword. "_WIND-SCAR!_" he yelled striking straight at his brother. "_Heh, that was a syn-_" Sesshomaru starts to smirk evilly as he quickly drew out his Tokijin and strikes away his wind scar while trying to defeat him once and for all.

"_What the hell?_" Inuyasha said wondering how he managed to block one of his attacks. "_This is what you get brother, for your stupidity,_" the lord of the west explained as he strikes his younger brother then vanished. "_Until next time, little brother,_"

"_PUPPY!_" Mila ran towards the unconscious hanyou as she began to wipe sweat off his face. Later, she ventures the forest alone while looking for some food and wait on the unconscious hanyou to regain consciousness.

~Back to Kagome~

Kagome looks and looks and she thinks she is lost when suddenly; she encounters someone who runs fast, not knowing who it may be and stands still where she stood, trying not to breathe. "_Koga, this sounds like a good place to hunt,_" Ginta suggested smiling at the leader of the demon-wolf tribe. "_Yea, you've outdone yourself Ginta, keep it up and I'll reward you,_" Koga replied fascinated by the forest surroundings.

Koga and his group of wolf companions start a bonfire while some look for some fish and other foods when suddenly….One of the wolf's smell something unusual. _"Hey, you smell that?" _Hakaku asked smelling the air. "_Hmm, smells like HUMAN,_" Koga answered gathering his comrades for a fight.

Knowing it wasn't a safe place now, Kagome rushes off to a safer location. "_COME-ON YOU NIMWITS, HUSTLE IT UP, THERE'S A HUMAN CLOSE BY, I COULD SMELL EM,_" Koga ordered them as he goes on ahead to kill the human.

Kagome continues to run as fast as she could, gasping for air as she runs throughout the forest trying to get away from the wolf-demons. "_SOME-ONE; ANYONE, HELP MEE,_" Kagome yelled in her mind as she continued her run. Sesshomaru dashes towards the woods and catches Kagome before she falls to the ground.

"_Huh-what?_" Kagome said out of breath and collapsed on Sesshomaru's arms.

Seeing this, pissed off the great lord of the west, so he looks around slowly trying to figure out who was after Kagome to destroy them once and for all.

There you have it, there is chapter six, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review so I'll know to change certain things within the story, or just simply continue on with this lovely piece. I enjoy your reviews, it encourages me to move forward with this story quickly than I expected. I'm working on this fanfic MORE than the ones I need to finish, but don't worry, I'll see to it that when this story ends, I'll finish the rest of my fanfics just for you all to read. *winks* Til' chapter seven everyone! ~sonicmilahedgie~


	8. Justice or Defeat?

**My Happy Ending!**

**~A fanfic for: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, He belongs to: Rumiko Takahashi! I don't own his companions either…I just own mine whom is: Mila & my bff: Neko lolz! **

**What happened in Chapter Six: ****A suspicious attacker and The Unknown Era! Kagome falls into the bone-eater's well falling deeper and deeper when she finds out she's in an unknown world. She looks around this peculiar world and bumps into Koga. Koga's men smell human nearby and thinking there's a hunt. Scared for her life, Kagome runs away trying to escape. Meanwhile…Inuyasha is STILL unconscious. Now with further ado…Here's Chappie numero Seven!**

**Chapter Seven: Justice or Defeat?**

Sesshomaru dashed away like the wind trying to find a safe place for Kagome. Sensing the wolves close by, he hurried and placed Kagome in a nearby porch and dashed away to take care of the enemy. Within the hour, the wolves were surrounding the youkai. "_Hmm_…_What have we got here boys_? _Looks like another mutt_," Koga smiled evilly as he stared coldly into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru just stares back with the same look. "_K-Koga, maybe we_ _should just leave_, _yea_, _yea_," Ginta and Hakaku stuttered scared for their life while slowly backing away. "_HEY_, _NOT SO FAST_, _GUYS_! _This is just another mutt-face_," Koga smirked still staring at Sesshomaru.

"_Don't they know who they're dealing with_?" Jaken asked surprisingly shaking his head. "_Koga please_, _let's go now_," Ginta pleaded now on his knees nearly on the verge of tears.

"_Hey_, _get your paws offa me_!" Koga growled struggling trying to get out of Ginta and Hakaku's grasp. "_NOO_," they cried trying to drag him out of sight. Sesshomaru just stares continuously. "_I wonder_…" Sesshomaru whispers as he tries figuring out what's going on. "_HEY MUTT_, _HOW ABOUT YOU AND ME_, _RIGHT HERE_, _RIGHT NOW_," Koga challenged his strength towards the great youkai.

"_Oh_…_Was that comment for me_?" Sesshomaru said softly wielding his Tokijin and aiming it towards the wolves. "_Oh_, _you have a sword_, _ha ha_, _not so strong are you_?" Koga asked trying to be all-that; "_WHAT_?" Sesshomaru sneered as his eyes began to glow a bright blood-red.

"_NOO_," Koga's companions cried dragging their leader away while calling more allies to help them. "_What are you guys doing_? _LET ME AT HIM_," Koga started trying to be the mighty-one. The rest of the wolves just growled while retreating and trying to stay safe.

"_Okay_…_That was_…_Weird_?" Jaken said confusingly staring at the wolves. "_They made the right decision though, running away because, I could have killed that wolf with a single slash of my Tokijin and my poison claws,_" Sesshomaru smirked evilly, not getting that smirk off his face. "_M-master_, _what shall we do about the wolf-problem_?" the imp asked. "_Ha-ha_, _we will track them down and kill them all_," Sesshomaru laughed evilly and walked away silently. "_M-my lord_," Jaken yelled running after him.

Meanwhile back in the woods somewhere, Inuyasha is still unconscious on the ground. "_Inuyasha_…_Please_," Mila pleaded while wiping away his sweat and rocking him back and forth like a baby. Mila looks around and sees no-one near them; birds continue to chirp in the forest. "_Inuyasha…_" Mila said crying now as she thought of giving up on how to awaken the hanyou. Just then, a bright light appeared before the two.

"_My dear, why are you crying?_" a woman dressed in a purple-blackish kimono asked holding her Japanese fan to her face. "_watashi no yujin wa-me o samasu koto wa arimasen node,_" cried Mila burying her face into Inuyasha's Hinezumi. "_watashi no aisuru o shinpai suru hitsuyo wa arimasen,_" the lady said assuring Mila that Inuyasha will be okay.

"_Dono yo ni anata wa so kakushin shite suru koto ga dekimasu ka?_" Mila asked wiping her tears away even though she was still crying. "_Ha ha_, _because I know_, _mothers know best_ _sweetie_, _just don't worry, everything will be all right you'll see," _and with that, the mysterious woman vanished without a trace leaving nothing behind but sparkles of white dust. "_I wonder who that was._" Mila asked herself while still, wiping her tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, Inuyasha awoke looking worried about his friend. "_Hey what's with the tears huh Mila?_" Inuyasha asked touching her shoulder. Mila looked up and saw that her friend was all right. "_Inuyasha, I thought I lost you,_" Mila cried again hugging and holding onto the hanyou. "_Heh heh, well, here I am,_" Inuyasha said smiling and returning the hug.

"_I'm just so glad you're all right Inuyasha,_" Mila exclaimed still hugging her friend.

Not too far from Inuyasha and Mila, a green imp continues to look for the youkai.

"_My lord wait for me, please don't leave me behind with all those loose demons around?!_" Jaken cried trying to catch up to his master. Jaken senses a familiar scent. "_Smells like Inuyasha, that no-good brother of Lord Sesshomaru, I'll show him not to mess with my master,_" Jaken answered rushing towards the enemy hoping to destroy him on Lord Sesshomaru's behalf.

Just then, Inuyasha gets in a fighting stance, getting ready for battle, while doing that, he starts to growl. "_Inuyasha…. Daijobu desu ka?_" Mila asked worried for her friend's safety when suddenly she looks Inuyasha's way and gasps clasping her mouth with her hands.

"_J-Jaken…_" Mila said softly looking afraid while hiding behind Inuyasha. "_Choukumatte, you know him Mila?_" Inuyasha asked looking surprised. "_h-hai,_ _he's Sesshomaru's slave_," Mila answered looking horrified at the imp-demon. "_THAT'S LORD SESSHOMARU TO YOU, IKEKIE,_" Jaken yelled revealing his staff of two-heads toward the two.

Inuyasha quickly thrust his Tetsusaiga in front of him and Mila holding onto her for dear life.

"Mila _Daijobu desu ka?" _Inuyasha asked_. "H-hai, watashi wa daijobu da yo to, arigatoo Inuyasha," _Milaansweredwhilehercheeksshowed_ a _brightpinktothem. "_Heh, nice try kisama, now try this, WIND-SCAR!_" Inuyasha waved his sword around and aimed towards Jaken. He fell to the ground unconscious calling out to Lord Sesshomaru.

Somewhere beyond the forest, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are in trouble of their own. Sesshomaru looks at the girl unconscious in his arms. Hearing the wind move quickly, Sesshomaru puts Kagome in a nearby bed in a cottage hiding her scent from the wolf demons. Sesshomaru goes outside to deal with them.

"_Well, well, well boys, look what we have here huh? Looks like that mutt we saw not too long ago,_" Koga said with an evil smile. Ginta and Hakaku yell having their arms up. "_Dimwits, I could beat him HANDS-DOWN, just watch me heh,_" Koga said while running at a high speed towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moves out of the wolf's way again and again, so no luck for Koga. "_STAND STILL so I could whoop ya,_" Koga said confident that he will win. "_ENOUGH PLAYING!_" Sesshomaru yelled while drawing out his Tokijin. "_DIE,_" Sesshomaru yelled striking his enemy down. Smoke gathers around the wolves and Youkai as it suddenly appears to be quiet. Sesshomaru glares around seeing if there are any survivors while the smoke clears. Seeing not one trying to challenge him, he smirks and walks away.

"_KOGA!_" Ginta and Hakaku cry as they see Sesshomaru walk away quietly. The wolf-demons carry their leader away from the scene hoping Sesshomaru won't kill them.

"_Kagome?_" Lord Sesshomaru called-out while opening the door to the cottage. Sesshomaru walks towards the bed where he placed the girl, and surprisingly saw that she was missing. Freaking out, Sesshomaru runs towards the woods to hunt down his wench.

Minutes later we see Kagome looking for Lord Sesshomaru. "_Hmm… I wonder where Fluffy is?_" Kagome said wondering around the forest. Soon, Kagome comes across a tree and a well. "_Oh, no, not this again,_" Kagome cried while running towards the sakura tree. Suddenly, she stops because she saw a hanyou with her best friend.

"_Why is Mila-chan with that hanyou I wonder?..." _Kagome questions herself still gazing at Inuyasha and Mila.

"_Do you think he's dead puppy?" _Mila asked cutely to the hanyou_. "Who? Jaken? Ha-ha him dead?...NO-WAY! _He's just unconscious_." "U-unconscious?" _Mila repeated cocking her headto the side still looking at the imp-demon_. "Yeah, let's go Mila," _Inuyasha said_. "Okay," _Mila said smiling and walking behind the hanyou.

"_STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" _Kagome yelled out afraid staring at the hanyou and her friend.

**There you have it, there's chappie numero Seven! Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy with chores, and hanging out with my boyfriend: Spider Trevino. Lol he loves stealing me away. Anyway...If you all got confused, Kagome just gave Lord Sesshomaru a nickname that he doesn't know about, but he will sooner or later. And WOW! Shocker huh? Now Kagome finds Mila. What will happen? Will Mila choose to be with Inuyasha, or will she go with Kagome and try to go back home?** **Wait and see…Until chappie Eight! ~sonicmilahedgie~**


End file.
